guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chilblains
Related skills So why are related skills being thrown out left, right, and sideways, and then coming back, and then being thrown out again? We need to figure out what skills are to stay, which are to leave, and why, before this goes beyond just bordering on GW:1RV. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:03, 10 December 2006 (CST) This is just about the worst skill in all of Guild Wars.--Eetaq 02:31, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Deadly right, especially in DOA, have fun with it come up to you :P ::This is just about one of the most powerful mass hex enchantment removal and degen skills in all of Guild Wars. Entropy 17:53, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Ok, it gives the caster degen, which is never a good reason to use a skills, and it removes 1-2 enchantments, not hexes, while dealing minimal damage. You could easily use gaze of contempt to get rid of all enchantments and not poison yourself along the way, for 10 less energy.--Eetaq 04:59, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::::It removes things like Shadow Form, Obsidian Flesh, Spellbreaker. Yea, that was a good tpyo, I meant Enchantments, thanks. Damage isn't the issue here, it's the fact that it can remove powerful elite Enchants. Gaze of Contempt can't do that, it also requires target to be at less than 50% health, which is when you'll likely see those enchants anyways. If you've ever fought Jade Scarab you'd know the poison is a good thing. Plague Touch. Finally - Energy Problems, on a Necromancer? Lol... Entropy 19:51, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::What I like (hate) about this skill is that it's in the area. Yeah, it may be point-blank, but the ability to remove two enchantments from EVERY foe in the area is huge. The only other AoE disenchants just don't stack up; Test of Faith is a smaller AoE, Well of the Profane has targeting issues, Hex Eater Vortex is conditional and a smaller AoE, Winds of Disenchantment can't remove more than one from every foe, Air of Disenchantment is a smaller AoE and doesn't remove instantly, etc. etc. Chilblains is an absurdly effective skill and nothing even comes close to matching its effectiveness. Zaq 20:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Sounds like its effective more in PvE. I can see that it would be, but I don't PvE so I was talking about PvP. Miscommunication on my part there (I still think its terrible in PvP) Ah. Well in that case I'd agree with you 85%. In PvP this is hard to get into the frontlines...Necro primary in frontlines without AotL is asking for trouble, perhaps in AB it would work but meh. It's way too energy-intensive for a Warrior, Sins need energy for other things, and D/N is just ineffective. Any other class could use it only for self-defense, versus perhaps an enemy PvP Dervish loaded with Enchants...but more often than not that's a bad thing because all those enchants probably will kill you in the after-effects. Especially for Mystic Sandstorm/Twister based builds. Besides that you won't often see Spell Breaker anymore in PvP, and Shadow Form is also risky for PvP play (somewhat). Obsidian Flesh in PvP, never :). Probably in PvP the only really nice use would be to hit Chilblains immediately after enemy Monk casts Aegis or other costly enchantments. But that's fairly unlikely... in any case, yea, this would rarely be used in PvP. (T/ ) 01:24, 18 February 2007 (CST) :PvP could be good. I liked using a Dark Aura/Touch of Agony/Aura of the Lich N in smaller PvP confrontations before Factions (2v2, 3v3, 4v4 some of which where obviously skirmishes). But that's a point blank necro it could have worked on. It may also combine well with a Grenth's Balance. It's all situational --Mooseyfate 01:19, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::90% of the time, this > 55. Trust me. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:37, 1 March 2007 (CST) Chilblains huh.. I never noticed until now, but it's spelt Chilblains. I always looked at it in-game, and thought it was Chillbains. Thinking that may have just been an typo error, but then I looked here, and it's spelt the same here. Weird. Dictionary.com says a blain is "A skin swelling or sore; a blister; a blotch." So this skill causes blisters due to cold. --Starlight 10:33, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, mebbe we need a spelling redirect from Chillblains? --'Snograt'' 16:56, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Plague Signet Why don't you combine this with Plague Signet for a nice little poison at the end? :Because Signet of Agony does it better. Only thing missing is the enchant removal. --Euler278 02:19, 29 May 2007 (CDT) And you don't sacrifice health either. Good idea for a combo. I'm willing to test it out. King Neoterikos 06:31, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Farming i learned that this skill is awesome for farming stuff with obby flesh/Spell Breaker (i.e. Blessed griffons.) i run a 55 necro with this, suffering and SS. takes down Hard Mode desert griffons in a flash. 76.19.223.231 17:27, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :Wait, Desert Griffons are warriors. Why would you need to have Chilblains? --Curse You 21:53, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::They're melee monks with Spell Breaker so your spells don't affect them. '''—ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 23:28, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Skill Acquisition Added Seitung Harbour skill trainer to Acquisition section. I noticed they offer the skill (I have not unlocked the skill yet). I can post a screenshot if needed --195.137.104.245 13:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Wasn't logged in, that was me :D --Turkwoyz 13:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) targetted? Lololol, this skill just got nerfed BELOW broken! Now it is teh suxx, comapred to kinda sucks. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :At least take off the 25 energy...kind of unnecessary now.Streetp 20:43, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::o wait mustve missed the in the area part :p...Streetp 00:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::FINALLY! I've always thought this spell was seriously overpowered and I'd always hoped it would get nerfed. Only an Elite spell should have been stripping 2-4 enchants in a big PbAoE. I don't even care about PvP, it's the Skale and Grawl always spammin' this that made me hate it so much...and that was just casually fighting them and occasionally trying to run past them. Now it's just a huge AoE ("In the Area") but atleast it won't totally nullify 3 or 4 of the normal powers and 100% of the Elites on my Dervishes and protection Monks in one fell swoop. GOOD CHANGE imo. --'ilr' ::well, Vow of Silence and Spellbreaker are a little bit problematic now. Mocax 02:24, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Is this target foe or can it be targetted on an ally? --Edru viransu 01:48, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure whether to consider this a buff or a nerf... It nerfs it for pve vs shadowform, spellbreaker, and allows farming/running in more areas, but its now pretty strong in pvp. Basically a slightly different mirror that kills various enchants. Oh, and AI. :It's just a hellish expensive enchantment removal, with a half-long cast and selfpoison. I'd never use this above Strip, Drain or Shatter. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:35, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::I used to use this precisely because it could break through SB, SF, OF, etc. But now I can't do that anymore...sigh. I guess this is ANet way of buffing those Enchants. Which is kind of lame, because Signet of Disenchantment is one of the only other options available for spellcasters. (T/ ) 17:55, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::Here's a hint: a lot of people occasionally get within in the area range of their teammates. Take advantage of that. --Edru viransu 18:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Gaile: "Chilblains, in particular, received a powerful increase to better fit its hefty 25 Energy price tag" I laughed so hard --91.62.101.88 21:17, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :An INCREASE? OMFG Gaile, Izzy, you both fail so hard sometimes >.> (T/ ) 21:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Be careful not to say something like that on GWW, or else they'll ban you. --Edru viransu 04:49, 14 October 2007 (UTC) In a way it is. It's In the Area Enchantment removal which recharges every 8 seconds. Yes, it cannot target Shadow Form and other such enchantments but like a person said above me: Cast it on a team-mate. I agree with the fact that 25 energy bloody hurts, but for an effect this strong this often, it's appropriate. Zulu Inuoe 01:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) P.S. It's essentialy unlinked. Zulu Inuoe 01:26, 14 October 2007 (UTC) i think the increased cast time, loss of the second enchant removal and STILL the 25 energy cost and self poison have just ensured that i never use this again. - accepted the cost and poison before as it removed SB, SF, obsidian, the 2nd enchant removal meant that you weren't wasting all the cost on a cover enchant. now utterly pointless skill as won't remove what i want (SB, etc) as they will be covered, arena net definately over nerfed this skill - needs lower cost to be even remotely useful now e bo la 1. Longer Casting time 2. Removes less enchantments 3. Now needs a Teammate next to the target to remove SF/SB/OF I just don't see the increase --Waldschrat 15:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :4. doesn't need to go in the middle of enemies to remove enchanments :5. think this in the middle of 3 or 4 SF eles with attunement as last enchanment... Lol. Are they out of their minds or are they using sarcasm? I mean the only use of this was to bypass and take out any and EVERY enchantment removable. This has gone to a suicide-take-everyone-down to counter SB and SF to a ranged self-inflicted energy bomb. it's barely a signet of agony with a high energy cost and winds of disenchantment. In terms of usefulness and flexibility you might as well use expunge enchantments /sarcasm. If they refuse to revert it, then a lower cost or deletion of skill is what should happen IMO, it's useless for it's only purpose now that it can only be good under conditional terms (having an ally of the foe nearby). As for above, the only purpose of this was to remove nasty spells to help your teamates, it wasn't supposed to be a staple disenchanter. Also it can do #5 before, you just had to move within range and cast. Now you can interupted to high heaven and get SF'd anyway. If I wanted to kill SF eles I would get interupt/elite killer mesmer which has more flexibility in disabling skills. Flechette 07:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::I like the change. Somehow getting close to a obsflesh/SF player and spending 25 energy to poison yourself while removing their enchants always seemed like a real dumb thing to do imo except in one place in AB. I like this change because you get to remove enchants from ALL targets in the area of primary target while STAYING ranged - which is hotter in my book. And if obs flesh or SF is the concern either target another foe in the AREA (which is not too hard in practice cos it's a nice fat circle) or just screw this altogether and bring sig of disenchantment. This is a BUFF more than nerf really. I still don't think it's better than Mirror of Disenchantment in PvE, but I might bring it with Auspicious Incantation in PvP as Me/N. Rette Alarix 13:33, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Just did a droks run for the first time in a few months, and this caught me by surprise. I run with R/D, and never used to bother using VoS for grawl groups in Lornar's... now, though, I found it necessary or they would strip my Fleeting Stability and feed me to the wurms. On the other hand, this makes droks easier using SF... no AoE removal to worry about. Tain 03:18, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Could someone confirm whether this is target foe or just target (ie can be cast on an ally to remove enchatments near them)? Most other skills specify target foe. Entrea Sumatae 22:22, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Self-confirmed, target foe. How lame. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:06, 15 November 2007 (UTC) So the update lies? It says #Chilblains: now works on target foe instead of having a point-blank area of effect; decreased number of Enchantments affected to 1; increased casting time to 2 seconds. But thats not the skill description. Secret-switch back? O_o I had an update but it wasn't listed anywhere. Could this have been it?- [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 17:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind...just me being retarded :D THis update is a yay for me since I <3 DoA 600ing. - [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 17:51, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm almost certain that the skill is infact now a target spell...I was running Droks the other day, ran past groups of Grawl Crones and they stripped my enchantments, however, when I had Vow of Silence on I haven't got stripped since. I did other runs just to be sure, but i kept VoS on while I ran past them, and no stripping at all.Thomas Malakier 23:37, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :::Um, read the update notes or the new skill description? It's pretty clear that it's a target spell. Tain 01:28, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I just wanted to say I think it's funny they nerfed a skill that's never used. I'm actually struggling to think of a worse skill than a 25e, 2 second cast single enchantment removal with self-inflicting condition (although that could be used as a positive). :And it's not good enough of an effect to turn the 25e into a positive (like pre-"nerf" Conjure Nightmare) --Gimmethegepgun 03:26, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::yeah - this is MUCH worse than before. It now has no special purpose utility (strip certain elite enchants) and is like Well of the Profane lite. The only reason I ever had it on a bar was when I added it to strip Obsidian Flesh when turrets were all the rage in AB, though I did consider it on my inflict conditions on self bar (I needed more for that build experiment to be effective). --Falseprophet 18:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia Helped with a spelling mistake... changed the foot into the feet, because you do not define wich one out of two it affects so plural is more correct, as well it usually affects both if any.[[User:Mister_Muscolo| '''Mister Muscolo']] 19px :Unnecessary much? You don't need to note such minor changes in the talk page. --Curse You 17:54, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, this skill is beyond sucky now. I Am Jebus 01:18, 24 January 2008 (UTC) They buffed it again >.< Chilblains: increased number of enchantments removed to 1..2. ;_; — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 09:15, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Now if it hits, it hits good. Like PvE monsters with Chilblains weren't b**chy enough. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:18, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::All those complaining about it being to buff for PvE are way off. It was a good challenge. Really the only thing that make it worth the 25 energy was the ability to strip enchantments that can't be stripped by targeting (Spell Breaker, Shadow Form, etc.). Just lowering energy cost wouldn't even be enough to give the skill the variety it formerly brought into the game. Yeah, so it was a challenge... it's supposed to be! The PBAoE was a nice piece of skill variety (options for PvE and PvP), and a good challenge to add spice to the PvE game. I always used to like the idea for this skill, but would rarely use it. Now it goes into the never use pile, which is a shame. Let's LAME tag this skill. --Mooseyfate 16:49, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::The only time I ever cared about this skill, was when it was used against me in PvE. I never saw it in PvP. And yes, it was a good challenge. Now it isn't. It's not LAME tag worthy, imo, anyhow. In specific situations it can be useful. Now to find one...--- -- (s)talkpage 16:43, 28 February 2008 (UTC) This is a buff? Are you serious? It's still cost you 25 energy, and takes 2 secs to cast, oh and you get to poison yourself (which is every necro's dream). Not to mention it no longer works on spellbreaker and obsidian flesh, and since it's a spell, it's easily interruptable. Not to mention not all the enemies around your target is even going to have an enchantment. It was better back when it was a skill, and can remove any enchantments. Wow, it removes 2 enchantments at lvl 8 curse, big deal. BTW, I only used the skill for fun in PvE, not anymore.68.190.246.234 09:11, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Most skills in the game arn't worth taking, there are a few (res sig is always in this list). You wouldn't put firestorm in your pve build... RT | Talk 09:21, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::(To the IP) Half of what you said was wrong there o.o Firstly, being a spell does not make it easily interruptible unless you are dazed, only skills which state they are easily interruptible, are, such as all traps, and ethereal Light. Second, it strips that number of enchantments off each person it hits. If it hits a target adjacent to a shadowformed character, then it will strip shadow form off said target, if it's the first/second in the list. 25 energy is awesome for Auspicious_Incantation, and can be reduced by various glyphs etc. Poison can be easily removed by Plague Signet or a similar skill. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jamster ( ) }. :::It was gimmicky and fun to use, but now it doesnt break SB and SForm, so it's kinda meh. It should give 1..3 seconds of Poison to foes struck (not a long duration cause it'll be overpowered then), imo, rather than poison yourself. That'll be fun with SoTS. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:53, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::(To the second responder) When I mean it easily interuptable, I didn't mean like a trap, but of course as spells since you have more chances at being interuppted, than you would if it was a skill (daze is a good example). Also you fail see the usefulness of the old version chilbains. If you are attack by dervish(VoS)or assasin(SF), this new version would be useless. How is 25 energy awesome for a spell? Why do you have to use waste another skill slot to get the benefit of this one? Why waste another two slots (1 for energy management, another for condition removal) just so you can minimize chilbains negative effects? You obviously didn't think this through when you made your comments. 17:15, 7 May 2008 (UTC) This skill is prety good, but I prefer targeted enchantment removal. If I want to remove just one or two enchantment from a foe, I'll just use Strip Enchantment and if I want more enchantments stripped I'll use Rend Enchantments or Gaze of Contempt. The main power of this skill lies in the fact that you'll get multiple bonusses from 1 skill: it removes up to two enchantments from target (and all nearby - which is a plus but not a big plus), it deals some damage to all those foes (~35 cold damage or so) and it poisons the user, which can be used for various purposes like Angarodon's Gaze or one of the condition transfer skills. All this makes this skill not too bad and with a 8s recharge I would even take it over most other enchantment removals if the casting time would have been lower. The main advantage for me is the fact it does cost 25 energy, which I use as e-management, but again the 2s cast is too much. I think that this is not useless as it is, but with a casting time of 2s it will only rarely see play, but with a casting of only 1s I'm afraid this will be overpowered 16:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Bugged? This skill doesn't specify that it needs a target yet it cannot be casted if there are no targetable foes in range and will fail if the guy you "cast it on" dies before it finishes casting. ~Nidy :I think it's a problem with the description, it should probably read: "Target foe and foes in the area take x cold damage and lose y enchantments. You are poisoned for 10s." The concise description is closer but still a little off. This is all leftover from when it was a PBAoE skill. Ezekiel [Talk] 00:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Lame tag ? Where is the lame tag for this skill ? 50cold damage, 2secs cast and poison on yourself is just a bad joke. Before the update it was slightly better (couldn't be worst), because it could remove spellbreaker and all those sort of spells, but now it's just a shame. 16:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :I preferred the old Chilblains for when *I* was using it, although I must admit that being repeatedly hit by this in PvE now is a ridiculous amount of AoE enchant removal. Turns any Necro into a Destroyer of Thoughts tbh. XC (T/ ) 16:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC)